1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle including an automatic transmission configured to selectively form a plurality of gear stages with different gear ratios, and a control method for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A control device for a vehicle including an automatic transmission configured to selectively form a plurality of gear stages with different gear ratios is well-known. An example of such a control device is a control device for an automatic transmission described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-280898 (JP 11-280898 A) is known. JP 11-280898 A discloses an automatic transmission in which a neutral state is brought when gear fault occurs that a predetermined gear stage is unformable. In this automatic transmission, when gear fault is detected in the predetermined gear stage, change to a gear stage on a lower vehicle speed side is made or a current gear shift command is maintained and the neutral state is kept according to whether a vehicle speed at the time of fault detection is lower or higher than a predetermined vehicle speed.